


Mistaken Identity: Marauders' Era

by RedMoonRose



Series: Mistaken Identity [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, On Hiatus, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMoonRose/pseuds/RedMoonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Lily as she embarks on an adventure at the future, being a common human girl, and being mistaken as a muggle-born witch, making friends with unexpected people and falling in love. But she also has a secret hidden deep inside her, will she be able to keep it a secret until the end or will someone find out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Evans Family

**Author's Note:**

> Rose: Hey everyone, here is the sequel of my fanfic Mistaken Identity: Lily's True Heritage.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of HP characters or anything associated with HP.

A woman in her 30's was washing the dishes on the night of January 30, 1960; her only daughter was watching TV and her husband just got home from work. When suddenly she saw a blinding flash of light and heard a distinct thud on their backyard. She went to see what it was; when she got there she looked around for something that didn't belong in their backyard. What she saw shocked her beyond belief, there in the center of her yard lay a young woman who looked like the same age as her daughter; she was all dirty and bloody, her white dress were torn and cuts and bruises littered her whole body though she was sure that there are some other invisible injuries as well. Her hair was the strangest colour she has ever seen; it was lilac tinted silver in the bright moonlight. The woman shook her head clearly this young woman was injured severely and she had no time to waste, they have to get her to the hospital and fast she didn't know how long this young woman had the injuries.

"Jeff, Petunia (surprised?) come here quick!" she called out.

A man with blonde hair and black and eyes came out of the house along with a girl of 15 with blonde hair and brown eyes. They approached the woman who was crouched over an unmoving body.

"Rosa what's going on, who is this girl and what in blazes happened to her?" Jeff asked frantically looking at his wife and the young unconscious girl.

"Actions now questions later, Petunia call an ambulance we need to get her to the hospital and Jeff carry her inside the house." Rosa instructed.

Petunia went to do as she was told; Jeff gently picked the girl up and carried her inside the house to wait for the ambulance. 10 minutes later they heard a knock at the door and Petunia opened it to reveal 2 paramedics men, they were carrying a stretcher.

"The injured person is inside please follow me." Petunia said as she led them to the living room where Lily lay on the couch still unconscious and a little bit clean of the dirt.

The paramedics gently place Lily onto the stretcher and carried her to the ambulance where another paramedic was waiting with a small bed (you know the ones that comes with the ambulance), they again placed Lily on the bed and carefully slid the bed into the ambulance. The Evans Family went with them and the ambulance drove off. Once they got to the hospital, the staff immediately went into action. They placed her in the Intensive Care Unit and worked on Lily there; they hooked her onto various machines to help her breath and keep her heart, blood pressure monitored, and they also inserted onto her right hand an IV to keep her hydrated. The next thing they did was remove her clothing and check the various bruises and cuts; some of the cuts were deep others were just scratches. The doctor checked on Lily a little more then went to find the Evans sitting patiently outside the room.

"Are you the family that called for help?" the doctor asked.

"Yes we are." Rosa replied.

"Are you the girl's relatives?" the doctor asked again.

"No I found her collapsed on our backyard with the injuries she has now." Rosa explained.

"I see you may want to contact the police for this her relatives might be looking for her." the doctor said.

Jeff nodded and set to call the police on the hospital phone, Rosa and Petunia sat in the waiting room patiently. Jeff returned a few minutes later and sat down next to his wife.

"The police are on their way." Jeff said after a few seconds of silence.

Rosa said nothing but nodded her head. After 20 minutes of waiting, a nurse walking towards them with 2 policemen right behind her.

"Are you the one named Mr. Evans?" the cop on the right asked looking at Jeff.

"Yes I am." Jeff answered.

"You called us about a girl your wife found in your backyard with injuries?" the same cop inquired.

"Yes my wife found her injured unconscious in our backyard, and we don't know how she got there." Jeff answered.

"I see and did you see anyone else besides the girl, someone who could have brought her there? Maybe the one who could have harmed her?" he asked again.

"No, before I saw here in our yard I heard a loud thud when I was washing the dishes. I went to see what had caused the noise, when I got outside I looked around for anything suspicious but I found nothing. But when I looked at the ground because I noticed something white, I saw a young girl she looked like she was about the same age as my daughter here who is 15. The girl was unconscious and injured, her clothes were torn and she was very dirty. I called my husband and daughter out back and instructed my daughter to call an ambulance because we need to get the girl to the hospital, and I told my husband to carry her inside the house so I could at least get the dirt off of her a little before the ambulance arrived. And now we're here." Rosa explained.

The cop on the right nodded as his partner wrote every single word of Rosa's explanation.

"Where is the victim?" he asked again.

"She is currently in the Intensive Care Unit, she had serious injuries." Rosa replied.

The cop on the left nodded and closed the notebook he had been writing on.

"Call us again when the victim wakes up, we need information from her as well." the cop on the right said.

"Oh and I am Officer Jones and this is my partner Officer Smith." Officer Jones said turning to leave.

When the cops left the doctor came to talk to the Evans family about Lily's health.

"The girl has multiple injuries; deep cuts and scratches, bruises, a broken wrist, 2 broken ribs that thankfully didn't puncture her lungs, and a broken ankle. Thankfully she didn't have any internal bleeding and her organs are fine." the doctor explained looking at his charts.

"When will she wake doctor?" Rosa asked.

"Frankly we have no idea when she will wake up, she has lost so much amount of blood that it is a miracle that she had survived this long." the doctor said, a slight frown marred his forehead.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

"The injuries she sustained have been 5 hours old." The doctor said.

The Evans was shocked, how could she have survived those injuries if they were that old? They felt sympathy for the poor girl, who would do such a thing to her?

"May we see her doctor?" Rosa asked.

"Well... I know you aren't her relatives and we don't know who she is, and you're the ones who brought her here. I don't see why not." the doctor said making his decision.

They entered the door and looked at the girl lying in the crisp white hospital bed, wearing the hospital gown and hooked to various machines. She looked a little bit better than when they first saw her; her cuts were patched up some were deep enough to receive stitching and there was also a full bag of blood connected to a tube and inserted to her left hand. But despite her injuries she looked peaceful while sleeping. They told the doctor to call them if she wakes up and the doctor agreed, they left the hospital hoping for the mysterious young girl they found will wake up soon. But little did anyone know, that this girl is hiding something very important and special to her; inside her womb lies a tiny egg; an egg which have been put in a form of stasis to halt the growth of the child until the right time comes for the child to be born.


	2. Letter from an Unknown Sender Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose: I think this is going to be a long chapter. -_-"
> 
> Severus: Quit your complaining and get to writing.
> 
> Rose: Hey! What are you doing here? You're not part of this chapter yet! *glares*
> 
> Severus: Say that again and ten points will be removed from you! *glares back*
> 
> Rose: Hey you can't do that! *panicked*
> 
> Severus: And pray tell why not? *raises a brow*
> 
> Rose: Because I in your house, and we all know that you won't remove points from your own house. And you're not going to start doing that now are you? *smirks*
> 
> Severus: Yep you are a Slytherin.
> 
> Rose: See? *smirks again*
> 
> Severus: Just write the chapter all ready or I'll give you detention for 2 weeks!
> 
> Rose: *gasp* You wouldn't!
> 
> Severus: Try me. *stares me down*
> 
> Rose: *gulps* All right! All right! Enjoy the chapter, and you do the disclaimer since you're already here. *squints at Severus*
> 
> Severus: *sighs* Fine, RedMoonRose does not own HP.
> 
> Warning: OOCNESS (especially on Petunia's part)
> 
> "Italics" speaking in Latin.

The Evans family were all in the living room doing what they do every Sunday mornings. Petunia was sitting carefree while Rosa was reading a novel and Jeff was reading the morning paper. They were still anxious about the girl they rescued from dying in their backyard, they were anxious because the doctor hadn't called them. It had been 3 days since the incident and they were getting worried about the girl's health. Then suddenly the phone rang; they all froze and looked at each other as to see if they weren't just imagining it. The phone rang again and this time Rosa wasted no time in getting up and picking up the phone receiver.

"Hello, Evans residence." Rosa greeted calmly, but her heart was racing a mile a minute.

"Hello this is Doctor Lee, I want to know if there is a Mrs. Rosa Evans there?" the doctor's voice asked.

"Yes this is she doctor." Rosa replied.

"Mrs. Evans I have wonderful news for you, the girl is awake now and she healed quite nicely though I must admit that she healed quite fast for someone who has such injuries." the doctor said, his tone in awe at Lily's healing progress.

"What do you mean doctor?" Rosa asked confused.

"I will explain everything to you when you get here Mrs. Evans, you might want to see this for yourselves." the doctor answered.

"All right doctor, we'll be there soon." Rosa said and hung up the phone.

She looked at her husband and daughter; they were looking at her patiently waiting for an answer.

"The doctor said she's wake now and he wants us to see her." Rosa said.

"All right then, let's go to the hospital and pay her a visit. And ask her about herself." Jeff said standing up and grabbing the car keys.

They headed out the door and into the car and drove to the hospital. When they got to the hospital, they went to the lobby desk and asked the nurse who was there for Doctor Lee. The nurse nodded and went to call the said doctor while the Evans waited in the waiting room. Rosa stood up as she saw the doctor approaching; Petunia and Jeff followed her actions and stood up as well.

"How is she doctor?" Rosa asked anxiously, she was holding her hands over her stomach as a nervous habit.

"Come with me to her new room, we moved her to a private room since she is out of the critical stage now." the doctor explained as he led them to a room.

They entered the room the doctor led them to, it was a nice looking room with cream walls with golden brown trimming; the curtains were white, the room was medium in size and has white tiled floors. Then their eyes landed on a bed near the glass sliding windows, there on the crisp white hospital bed lay a peacefully sleeping girl. But that wasn't what shocked them at all, what shocked them was her face that was filled with scratches, cuts and bruises was now fair skin and rosy cheeks. They also saw that the bruises and deep cuts on her arms were untraceable, not even a single scar marred her fair skin.

"All of the staff here had the very same expression all of you are wearing now." the doctor chuckled noticing their stunned expressions.

"Her wounds are all gone, but how?" Rosa stuttered a bit.

"We don't know for sure, but we think that it's a miracle that none of the wounds she sustained left scars." the doctor said.

"What about her broken bones?" Jeff asked looking at the doctor.

"When I saw that her wounds have healed this fast and left no scarring, I was even more surprised when I took her for an X-Ray examination. All of her broken bones are healed perfectly." the doctor said looking at the girl's charts.

"I must admit she's a fast healer." Petunia commented, looking at Lily who was still lying asleep.

"Well I must get back to my other patients, she was awake a few hours ago but fell back asleep when we administered some medicine." the doctor said.

"Why would she fall back asleep when it was just medicine?" Petunia asked.

"Some medicines make people sleepy when they are given them." the doctor explained briefly.

"Oh…" was all Petunia said turning back to look at Lily.

"I must be off, other patients to see. Call a nurse if you need anything or if something's wrong with the patient." the doctor said turning to leave the room.

Rosa nodded and turned her head to look at Lily more closely; the girl had fair skin that looked soft to the touch, her lashes were thick and fanned on her cheek bones as she slept, her hair was white under the lights of the hospital.

 _'White? That's weird; I could've sworn that her hair was lilac tinted silver. Maybe it was just the trick of the moonlight; it was night when I found her in our backyard.'_  Rosa thought.

Then the girl began to stir in bed, the Evans family sat still waiting for the girl to open her eyes. Finally she opened her eyes and when she looked at them they gasped; her eye colour was as strange as her hair colour, they were silver tinted emerald. An overall look at the mysterious girl and they must admit she is very beautiful, many men teen and adults alike were going to be after her. And the strange thing is they all felt protective of her even Petunia who was supposed to be jealous or envious of this girl's unique and beautiful looks, but she didn't all she felt was protectiveness one would feel for a sibling. It felt like this girl was already a part of their family. And Petunia wasn't the only one who felt that way her mother and father felt the same thing too; Jeff felt that he should be protecting this young girl from boys and men alike to keep them from hurting her or harming her, Rosa felt that she should be there for the girl as she grows up and be there to talk to her when she has problems or just needed someone to talk to. Finally Lily spoke but it was in a different language; one they didn't understand.

 _"Who are you people and where am I?"_ Lily asked them.

They just stared at her, confusion clouding their faces. Then it dawned on Lily that they can't understand her at all. So she used a small translating magic for her to understand them and speak their language.

"I am sorry; I didn't realize that I was speaking my native language. I will ask again, who are you people and where am I?" Lily apologized politely and asked her question again.

"Oh don't worry dear girl, we understand." Rosa smiled at Lily.

"As for whom we are; I am Rosa Mae Misawa-Evans, I am 30 years old. This is my husband Jefferson Johnson Evans, he is 35 years old. And this is our only daughter Petunia Daisy Evans, she is 15 years old." Rosa introduced herself and her family to Lily.

"A pleasure to meet you all, I am Lilliana… Lilliana Moone, I am also 15 years of age." Lily said as she thought of another last name.

"Lily, we are very curious about something." Rosa said; Lily turned her head to look at Rosa.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Why were you in our backyard 3 days ago? You were seriously injured that we had to bring you here for treatment." Rosa questioned.

Lily looked away, her face portrayed a pained expression as the memories of what happened to her before she got to where was now resurfaced.

"I… My family and I were attacked by my family's enemy, my mother, my cousin, my aunt and uncle told me to run and get away from the scene as fast as possible… But I refused to do so; I fought with my family; my cousin and his parents were the first ones to die… My mother and I were severely wounded, but my mother wanted me to live so… She told me to run and never go back for her… She pleaded to me saying that if I can't do this for myself I must do it for her, and as much as it pained me to leave her by herself; I ran as she fought the enemy off on her own. Risking her life for mine, when I got as far enough not to be detected by our enemy… I heard and saw a huge explosion, I assumed that my mother shot the car's gas tank and created the explosion killing them both leaving only burnt bodies… I wanted to run back but my mother's words echoed in my head and I ran away and ended up in your backyard and I collapsed from exhaustion." Lily said, she had a sad smile on her lips and tears were streaming down her eyes.

Rosa was in tears as well, she got up and went over to Lily and held the trembling form close to her; giving Lily a silent comfort and reassurance. Lily's tears went to a full blown sob, and clutched Rosa; letting the older woman comfort her. Rosa then heard sniffles and sobs join Lily's, she turned her head and saw with her own teary eyes; her husband and daughter holding each other both were in tears. Petunia was sobbing against her father's chest, her husband was silently crying at Lily's heartbreaking tale. They remained like that for almost an hour, when Lily pulled away from Rosa's embrace.

"I'm sorry; I still can't get over it…" Lily let out a small chuckle as she wiped her eyes.

"It's quite all right dear, the happening is still fresh and it's your family. But don't you have any other relatives?" Rosa asked.

"No, the ones that died to save me and keep me alive were the only relatives I have left and now they're gone…" Lily said her head bowed low as tears threatened to pour out again.

Rosa was silent as she looked at Lily; she then turned to look at Petunia and Jeff. They all nodded at each other as if they were having a silent conversation and had come to an agreement.

"Lilliana-" Rosa began but got cut off.

"Please call me Lily, Lilliana sounds very formal and I am not one for formalities." Lily said smiling at Rosa.

"Lily, when you were still asleep my family and I discussed about something that you might like." Rosa said.

"What is it?" Lily asked titling her head slightly.

"Well we decided that should you be an orphan we will adopt you and be part of our family." Rosa explained.

"I'd be happy to have a family again, but I don't want to burden you and your family." Lily protested.

"Oh Lily we are the ones who decided on this, you aren't going to burned us. And I have always wanted another daughter." Rosa said as she smiled at Lily.

"And I have always wanted a sister; I am getting quite tired of being an only child." Petunia said.

"I have always wanted a daughter to protect against boys and men." Jeff said a little bit jokingly.

Lily looked at them a bit longer before she smiled at them.

"I'd be happy to be a part of a family again." Lily said.

The Evans called the police again to say that Lily was an orphan and they were planning to adopt her, made arrangements for the legal adoption, fixed Lily's room which was supposed to be the guest room of the house and finally having Lily out from the hospital. They arrived back at the Evans house, they showed Lily every part of the house and last but not the least they showed her the room where she will be sleeping from now on.

"This is your room Lily, it's next to mine so if you need anything or just want to talk just come to my room k?" Petunia said leaving Lily to look around her room.

Lily's room was simple but elegant and medium in size like all of the bedrooms except for the master bedroom which were her new adopted parents' room. The walls were golden brown in colour with dark brown trimmings and the ceiling was white wall lamps were situated above her bed which was a four poster bed and dark oak wood. She had a wide closet that looked as if it was a walk in closet, but was still empty. There was a medium dark oak wood desk along with a desk lamp; there was a small dark wood oak bedside desk with lamp also. The drapes that were hung on the four poster bed were cream in colour same with the curtains. Her room also had its own bathroom complete with a shower stall and a bathtub tight next to the shower stall, near the door was an elegant sink with mirror and chair; it almost looked like a vanity drawer with a sink attached to it. Lily then went to find Rosa; her adoptive mom, she found her in the living room along with her adoptive dad. Petunia wasn't there so Lily guessed that she must be in her own room.

"Thank you for the room Mrs. Evans." Lily smiled at Rosa.

Rosa smiled right back and replied:

"Lily dear, you should be calling me mother or mom now. Remember? You are now part of the Evans family; you are now called Lily Evans."

"Oh, right… Sorry." Lily smiled sheepishly.

"Yea and we're now sisters so you should call me sis or any nickname; just don't call me embarrassing nicknames." Petunia said.

Lily said nothing but smiled and nodded her head at Petunia.

"Oh that reminds me, Lily I want you and Petunia to come with me to London to buy you clothes and other necessities." Rosa said.

"All right it's shopping time!" Petunia cheered.

"Now Petunia, I don't want you going overboard at picking Lily's clothes and other necessities all right? You are always going overboard when you are excited." Rosa said chuckling at Petunia's pout.

"Fine…" Petunia said sulkily.

Lily let out a small chuckle; she felt that this is the place where she would be safe and loved as her mother had pleaded to the protector. True she still missed her mother and Phoebus, her brother. But she will keep her promise to them both, she will continue on with her life for the sake of her sleeping child. She looked at the family that adopted her and smiled.

**= Scene Change =**

Rosa, Petunia and Lily all went to London Mall (A/N: I don't know any names of the malls in London so bear with it!) As they drove through the streets of London Lily was amazed by the sights and buildings.

"Lily, haven't you been to Europe before?" Petunia asked, her eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

"No I have always been sheltered when my family was still alive, and I haven't been here before. It's my first time here." Lily answered carefully.

"Oh where are you from?" Petunia asked.

Lily was silent for a while thinking of an answer to say.

_'Come on Lily think! What have you learned from your lessons in the History of Earth?'_

Then she found the perfect answer.

"I am from Italy." Lily answered.

"Which place in Italy?" Petunia asked again.

"In Rome." Lily said.

"Oh." Petunia said nodding her head and not asking about it again.

Lily sighed silently in relief. Good thing I listened to my governess' teachings about the Earth. Lily thought to herself.

The rest of the ride was silent until they got to the mall; they got out of the car and went inside the mall. Lily looked around her; her eyes were wide with awe as she looked. She didn't notice that many people were looking at her because of her unique looks. Her hair became white as Petunia and Rosa noted, her eyes stayed the same though; a silver tinted emerald colour and her skin was fair. I think she makes any clothing look good. Petunia thought to herself with a smile, she looked around and noticed that people are looking at Lily. Well now at least I am not the only one who thinks Lily looks beautiful. Petunia thought with a small giggle.

"Come on Lily, let's go to that shop." Petunia said grabbing Lily's hand and pointing at a shop across from them.

They had Lily try one many clothes, when they finished with the clothes the next store they went to was those of shoes. They got Lily many shoes as well, from doll shoes to 3 inch heels, from slippers to sandals. They even got Lily Mary Sue shoes, knee high socks, and ankle socks. Next they went to a store that sells bags; they bought Lily all types of bags; from travel to casual bags, from formal bags to backpacks. Then when they finished getting Lily bags, they went to the jewellery store, there they bought Lily many jewelleries also; from simple to casual to formal jewelleries, from studs to dangling earrings, from necklaces to bracelets. Rosa and Petunia got Lily everything she would need and want. Lily also protested from the amount of stuff they got her but they just shrugged it off. Lily gave up on telling them that they are buying her too much stuff. After they have gotten Lily everything she needed and would need, they went to the food court to eat. (I don't know what they eat in the food courts in London, because I am not from Europe I am from Asia) After they ate they went home so Lily could put her stuff away and rest. Lily plopped down on her bed and sighed, she was very exhausted being dragged by Petunia and Mom to every store they both could find. Lily sighed one last time as she fell asleep.

**= 4 hours later and 10 minutes till dinner =**

Petunia went up to Lily's door and knocked.

"Lily, dinner's ready." Petunia called.

No answer.

"Lily?" Petunia knocked again and still no answer.

Petunia opened the door slowly to peek inside.

"Lily?" Petunia called as she stuck her head in.

The reason that Lily wasn't answering was clear to Petunia now, Lily was asleep. Petunia smiled and went in the room; she approached Lily who was still fast asleep.

"Lily, wake up; it's dinner time now." Petunia said shaking Lily gently awake.

Lily groaned and opened one eye and saw that it was her sister that was shaking her to wake up. Lily stretched and yawned, she got up rubbing her eyes. The sight was cute to look at in Petunia's point of view.

"Wash up and fix your hair, dinner's almost ready." Petunia instructed as she left with a small unnoticeable smile on her lips.

Lily got up and went to her bathroom, and washed her face on the sink; she wiped her face and got a brush to straighten her white hair. After she finished fixing herself she got out of her room and closed the door and went down to join her new family for dinner.

**= Time Skip after Diner =**

After eating dinner Rosa went to the fridge and got a dessert out, it was a chocolate mousse cake. Lily was in heaven for she loved sweets, and this is how the Evans family found out that their adopted member has a sweet tooth. Lily almost ate all of the cake if Rosa hadn't stopped her, Lily pouted for being halted in getting another slice. Lily ate 3 slices of cake, almost going on her fourth. Lily sighed and watched longingly as Rosa put it in the fridge again.

"You can have cake again tomorrow Lily, you can't eat anymore tonight or you'll have a stomach ache." Rosa said chuckling at Lily's expression.

"Ok…" Lily huffed crossing her arms like a little kid.

At this action Petunia burst out laughing and Jeff just chuckled but it looked like he was trying to hold back his own laughter.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked still pouting and her arms crossed.

"You are Lily." Petunia replied holding her stomach as she laughed.

"What did I do to make you guys laugh?" Lily asked now confused.

"The look on your face was so hilarious!" Petunia said as she kept laughing hysterically.

Lily blushed, embarrassed that she had acted childishly without her even noticing it.

"It's not funny!" she cried out; face still flushed in embarrassment.

At her outburst and facial expression, Petunia only laughed even harder than before. But this time she was joined in by 2 more laughter. Lily looked at who joined in and saw that it was her adopted mother and father, they couldn't hold their laughter back anymore and had snapped when Petunia laughed harder. Lily joined in the laughter when she realized that it was indeed funny when one would look at it. Finally the laughter subsided and all of them were breathless and tired of laughing.

"Well it's getting late, we laughed the whole time (A/N: I don't know how they did that, they just did), it's time for bed." Rosa said standing up from the one seater couch.

The rest of them nodded and stood up as well and headed to their rooms.

**= Next Day =**

Lily woke up for breakfast, mainly because of Petunia barging into her room and began jumping on her bed jolting Lily awake in the process. Lily woke up screaming bloody murder looking around her room for the intruder or attacker; but she only saw Petunia laughing her head off because of Lily's just out of bed look and adding the startled alert look was just too funny.

"Petunia, what did you do that for?!" Lily asked she held her hand to her heart as if attempting to calm herself down.

"I did that so you would wake up, because it's time for breakfast sis." Petunia said as she got off the floor only to have a pillow chucked to her face.

Petunia squealed as she dodged it.

"Wash up and change your clothes, we'll be waiting downstairs for you." Petunia said smiling and closing the door on her way out.

Lily sighed as she had managed to calm herself, she got up and went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face and changed her clothes. She brushed her white hair and after she'd done that, she went downstairs to the dining room and sat down beside Petunia.

"Who screamed bloody murder up there earlier?" Jeff asked right eyebrow raised as he looked up from the newspaper.

"Oh that was Lily dad." Petunia said with a small giggle.

"Why did she scream?" Rosa asked sitting down at the table after she place the last of their breakfast there.

"Well  **someone** decided to jump on my bed and startled me." Lily said pointedly; looking at Petunia with a playful glare.

Petunia only giggled in response, Rosa and Jeff were looking them both in amusement. They are acting like they really are siblings. Both Rosa and Jeff thought at the same time. They all ate their breakfast and when they were done Jeff got up.

"Well I better get going." Jeff said, kissing his wife on her lips and their now 2 daughters on their foreheads.

"What I thought you were going to spend the day here again." Petunia said.

"I all ready took yesterday's off and my boss would have a fit if I did the same today, I may all ready have a lot of paperwork filling up my desk." Jeff said getting his car keys and opening the door.

"I'm off." with that he shut the door and Lily heard the car's engine roar to life and the crunching of the gravel as the car drove away.

Lily and Petunia went to the living room to watch TV while Rosa washed the dishes. Then after an hour Rosa said to the girls.

"I have to meet with my friends in London okay girls? There is food in the fridge you can reheat them when you're hungry and there's also money on top of the fridge in case you girls want something else." Rosa said as she put on her jacket.

"Bye girls." she bid closing the door.

"Bye mom." both Lily and Petunia said.

**= Time Skip: 4 Months later =**

It had been 4 months since Lily had been found and adopted into the Evans family, she was very happy to have a family again and she would have been enrolled into Petunia's school if it weren't for her being found and adopted four months before the summer began; so Rosa and Jeff hired a tutor to teach Lily everything that Petunia was studying at her school. And now that the summer is here Lily and Petunia could relax and enjoy each other's company and have fun like all siblings do best. Petunia thought that she knew everything about Lily but she was wrong, she found out that her sister wasn't at all normal like they thought her to be.

_Flashback_

_Lily had been sitting in their backyard looking at the flowers, she stood up and approached the flowers and noticed that one of the flowers were wilted she gently touched the flower's petals and the flower sprang back to its healthy state. Lily had thought that she was alone in the backyard when she heard a gasp behind her. She turned immediately around and saw Petunia staring at her with wide eyes and her mouth slightly agape._

_"Petunia I…" Lily began._

_"How did you do that…?" Petunia breathed._

_"Petunia please don't be afraid of me… I know that I am different but please don't tell anybody about this." Lily pleaded._

_Petunia shook her head and looked at Lily again._

_"I'm not afraid of you Lily, I was just shocked." Petunia said sitting down beside Lily._

_Lily looked at Petunia sharply._

_"You're not?" she asked._

_"Nope, as I have said before; I was just shocked." Petunia said smiling at Lily._

_Lily returned the smile and turned to stare at the flowers again._

_"So... Are you a witch or something?" Petunia asked after a moment of silence._

_"No I'm not a witch, but I do have magical powers like they do though." Lily said chuckling at Petunia's question._

_"Ok so what are you the? Aren't witches and wizards the only ones who have magic?" Petunia wondered._

_"Well yes but not entirely, there are other beings out there who have magical powers." Lily explained._

_"Oh…" was all Petunia said as she nodded her head in understanding._

_"You really want to know what I am?" Lily asked looking at Petunia._

_Petunia didn't answer but nodded her head enthusiastically, Lily giggled slightly at her sister's eagerness to know about something._

_"All right, all right I'll tell you; just stop nodding your head like that; it might fall off your shoulders." Lily said chuckling as Petunia playfully hit her._

_"I am not really from here Tunia." Lily began._

_"You said you are from Rome right?" Petunia asked._

_"Yes that's what I said but that's not really the truth." Lily said looking at the flowers._

_"Ok." Petunia said urging Lily to continue._

_"People in this time and age have forgotten the Ways of Magics and Mytics, many things existed way back then; things that people today think that they are only myths, legends and old folk tale. But these things are real." Lily said._

_Petunia said nothing but listened intently, Lily continued._

_"I am not from this time actually; I am from way into the distant past Tunia." Lily said turning to look at Petunia._

_"You mean like a time traveller?" Petunia asked._

_Lily nodded and looked at her lap this time as she went on explaining._

_"I am from the 10th century, but not of this Earth."Lily said._

_"Not of this Earth? Are you saying that you're an alien of some sort?" Petunia asked intrigued._

_"Aliens? Ahh… that must be the peoples of Earth termed us creatures that don't inhabit this planet." Lily mused._

_"Well yes that's what we call those who aren't form our planet but the exact term for that is Extra Terrestrial." Petunia said._

_Lily nodded and continued her story._

_"Aliens as you say that doesn't inhabit Earth are just like you. We are very much human but much different." Lily explained._

_"We live on the other planets of the Solar System as your people now called the Via Lactea." Lily said._

_"The what?" Petuni asked getting confused at Lily's native tongue._

_"I believe it is called in your native tongue The Milkyway Galaxy." Lily explained._

_"Oh I see and you're right, our galaxy is called that. But the solar system is just a tiny part of it." Petunia said._

_"Yes it is but to us it is called The Orion Armare, or Orion's Arm." Lily said._

_"But where are you from Lily?"_

_"I am from the Moon Kingdom." Lily said._

_"You mean our moon the one we see every night?!" Petunia asked shocked._

_"Yes that moon; and my people are called Lunarians." Lily said._

_"But how come we didn't see any ruins on the moon just a bunch of huge craters that are made by meteorites?." Petunia asked Lily._

_"The ruins are hidden and protected by Ancient Magic that none but the caster can break. And as for the craters they aren't really made by meteorites." Lily said._

_"Whoa! But if they aren't made by meteorites then what made them?" Petunia asked._

_"It is not what made them; but who made them." Lily said frowning slightly; unnoticeable by Petunia._

_"Who made them?" Petunia asked._

_"An enemy of ours, he destroyed my kingdom and all the other kingdoms that resided on the other planets." Lily said getting sadder as she recalled all of the things that had happened to her before she came to earth._

_Petunia saw this sadness and placed her hand onto Lily's._

_"Let it out, you won't be able to let go of your past if you don't." she said._

_Lily nodded and took a deep breath._

_"In the Orion Armare there are10 powerful kingdoms but the most powerful kingdom of all is the Luna Regnum. I know that the Moon is small in size, but the inhabitants are powerful in magic; the most powerful inhabitants of the Moon are the Royal Family. Because the Royal Family is descended from the Goddess of the Moon herself." Lily said._

_"You mean you're related to Selene?!" Petunia asked incredulously._

_"Yes but her real name is Artemis Selene Diana Lunae, and because of her very strong magic she was crowned Supreme Empress by the Kings and Queens of the other Kingdoms. Now before you ask yes these are the gods you all know today." Lily said._

_"King Zeus Jupiter and Queen Hera Jupiter of the Jovian Kingdom. King Cronos Saturn and Queen Rhea Saturn of the Saturnian Kingdom. King Caliban Uranus and Queen Titania Uranus the Uranian Kingdom. King Triton Neptune and Queen Thalassa Neptune of the Neptunian Kingdom." Lily said._

_"But that's only four Kingdoms and big ones at that. I thought there were 10." Petunia said._

_"I was getting to that." Lily said._

_"Oh ok go on."_

_"King Hesper Solandro de Apollo and Queen Phoebe Lenna de Apollo and their son, Prince Phoebus Levant de Apollo of the Soleran Kingdom. Queen Thea Luciana Lunae von Luna and Princess Lilliana Parthenia Lunae von Luna of the Moon Kingdom." Lily said and was going to continue again but was stopped by Petunia._

_"Hold up there a second. Princess Lilliana Parthenia Lunae von Luna?" Petunia said trying to put something together._

_"You mean to say that you're a Princess?" she asked her expression shocked._

_Lily just nodded her head as she waited for Petunia to stop her questions._

_"Wow, just wow." was all Petunia said._

_Lily giggled at Petunia's actions._

_"Can I continue now?" she asked._

_"Oh sure go ahead."_

_"King Charon Pluto and Queen Hydra Pluto of the Plutonian Kingdom. Queen Deimos Mars and Princess Altea Mars of the Martian Kingdom. Queen Aphrodite Venus and Prince Eros Venus of the Venusian Kingdom. Queen Athena Mercury and Princess Amelia Mercury of the Mercurian Kingdom." Lily finished._

_"Wow so you're related to them?" Petunia asked._

_"Yes they're my Aunts and Uncles actually, and their children are like cousins to me and it's quite normal to marry your own cousin if you want to unite 2 kingdoms or if you fell in love with one of them." Lily explained._

_"Oh wow, I didn't know incest doesn't exist in your time." Petunia said._

_"Incest? What is that?" Lily asked._

_"Incest is what we call the romantic relationship within family members and relatives. It is something forbidden here, so if you fall in love with your cousin or uncle or aunt; you have to stop the feelings no matter how much it hurts." Petunia explained._

_"Oh my, that's so sad." Lily frowned._

_"From where I come from Love is sacred, no matter what kind of love it is; romantic, sibling or parent love, as long as it is love you can't throw it away. Because our people grow from love, yes when women of other planets; like me conceive, there has to be romantic love between 2 people. If there is no romantic love between the couple who conceived the unborn child inside the mother's womb will sleep until a romantic love is formed between the couple or if the mother falls in love with another. Even if the person the mother fell in love with isn't the real father, the child will still grow as long as there is love between the couple." Lily explained, leaving out some facts about herself; like the fact that she was married and has an unborn child in her womb that will remain asleep until Lily have found someone who she would love romantically and who would love back just as much._

_Petunia said nothing but stared at the sky, dreaming of someone who would love her unconditionally. And Petunia felt especially close to her adopted sister now that she knows many more things about her._

_"I promise that I won't tell mum and dad about this conversation we've had today, not until you are ready for them to know." Petunia said looking at Lily with a genuine smile on her face._

_Lily returned the smile and that is how a bond deeper than most sisterly love had formed._

_End of Flashback_

Lily smiled at the memory; she and Petunia were sitting in the living room watching TV; when Petunia went to the kitchen to make them some snacks to much on while they watch.

"OUCH!" Lily heard Petunia shout in pain.

She rushed into the kitchen to see what happened when she saw Petunia clutching her left hand and saw blood dripping from it.

"Tuney what happened?" she asked as she approached Petunia with a cloth to wipe the excess blood off.

"I accidentally sliced my palm trying to peel an apple; the knife blade slipped from the apple and sliced my palm." Petunia hissed as the blood won't stop flowing.

"I will heal your hand Tuney, just relax okay. It won't hurt one bit, I can't let your hand bleed." Lily said.

"Ok just stop the pain." Petunia whimpered.

Lily nodded and held the bleeding hand. Her own hand glowed white as she healed Petunia, once Lily finished the healing process she removed her hand from Petunia's to inspect her hand. Lily smiled as the deep cut on Petunia's palm was now gone, not even a scar remained.

"Thanks Lily, if it weren't for you I would have bled to death." Petunia said hugging Lily.

"You're exaggerating Tunia." Lily chuckled.

For the rest of the day they both enjoyed talking about other things and watching movies until their parents came home. They had dinner when their parents came home; they talked and laughed about what they did that day; well except the part where Petunia got injured and Lily healed her, and after dinner they went to their rooms and got ready for bed.

Lily sighed as her head hit the pillow; she decided that she would not use her magic tomorrow or for the rest of the year unless needed. Lily sighed one last time as her eye lids slowly closed and soon she fell asleep.

 _'Tomorrow I will spend the day with my whole family. Nothing would go wrong.'_ was Lily's last thought.

**= Scene Change =**

Third Person POV:

Hidden within the city of London a lone store nestled between 2 large buildings, the store's sign was blank but only to those who aren't really looking. The store's small window was dirty white and no one bothered to clean it because it would just return to being dirty white; but when you open the door and looked inside you would be surprised. For inside the small shop was a spacious looking bar and you could see a narrow staircase leading upstairs to many rooms that one can stay the night or weeks if they so needed, but one can also see that many of the people there were dressed in funny looking cloaks. But the strangest thing is when one would look carefully; the people that are there were going in and out of a door that is located way in the back of the store, when you would follow them you will be surprised that within that door lies a solid brick wall, now, one would actually be confused as to why there is a brick wall in the back of the store when you would see many people coming in from the back door. But when you see the person in front of you take out something that resembles a drumstick, you become confused even more as to what the person in front of you will do with the drumstick; the person then taps certain bricks on the wall and you become shocked when the bricks began to move on their own accord revealing a small stone archway and beyond the archway lies a hidden world none but the people that resides there know.

**= Scene Change =**

Third Person POV:

The train station was not as busy as it would be during the day, but you can still see people that are arriving from where they came from and some departing the platforms to ride the train. But look carefully at the barriers that separated the platforms 9 and 10 and you will see people with luggage and some with only carried bags running straight toward the said barrier and when one would blink they would see that those people are gone and nowhere to be seen. But when one would try it they went through the wall and not bang into it, and hidden within those walls was another train station that had a very old fashioned steam engine train; and the name on the train was even weirder to some. It was called the Hogwarts Express. It would bring you to a place no ordinary people know exists, a very large medieval castle. And deep inside the castle was a room that only authorized personnel could enter; lies a large book with a quill that is writing on its own. You would see names, ages, addresses and statuses being written by the quill; but this time it only wrote one name and information:

_Name: Lily Evans_

_Age: 15_

_Address: 85 Little Whinging Surrey_

_Gender: Female_

_Race: Human_

_Magical Status: Muggle Born_

As the quill finished its writing it fell down unmoving as the book remained open to the page where the quill had been writing. The door opened by and revealed a woman of 38, she entered and looked at the book which still lay opened and gasped in shock. She looked at the new information and thought of how can a Muggle Born go this long without using accidental magic when the child was still young and how come she became undetected when she was born? Every magical birth is recorded by the magical quill writing it in the book; Pureblood, Half-blood or Muggle Born. This is the first time the quill had sensed a magical being so late.

 _'I have to tell this to the Headmaster right away!'_ the woman thought as she got out of the room, the door closing on its own.

She got to a statue of a gargoyle and murmured something to it and the gargoyle magically jumped out of the way to let the woman in, the woman then proceeded to walk briskly to a door and knocked 3 times before someone called out from the inside.

"Come in." was the said reply.

The woman rushed inside the room and shut the door; she approached the table where a man of 80 sat writing something on a parchment. The man looked up and when he saw the woman he smiled and a twinkle could be seen in his eyes.

"Ah Professor, what can I do for you this evening?" the man asked.

"Headmaster I have some disturbing news for you." the woman said.

"Sit down and tell me of this news and Professor there is no good news or bad news; there is just news." the man said stopping his writing and looked up to the woman.

"But this might shock or surprise you Headmaster." the woman said sitting down on a chair that she transfigured.

"Go on Professor." The Headmaster urged.

"I went to the room where the magical quill is hidden and I saw it just in time as it had just stopped writing, I looked over at the book and what I found shocked me beyond belief! The quill had written an information about a girl of 15 years who is a muggle born. I mean the quill is supposed to write and record magical births at their actual time of birth, not at the time they are close to coming of age!" the woman said.

"Calm down Minerva, I am sure the quill hasn't sensed the child's magic at the time and the child hasn't used any form of accidental magic at childhood and might have done so at this age. You cannot blame the magical quill of its error simply because it failed to sense the child at such a young age." the Headmaster said as if scolding the woman.

"You're certainly right Albus, I just panicked that is all. I am calm now, but what of the girl? Surely she won't be a first year student here because of her age." the woman who was called Minerva said taking a deep breath to calm her down.

"Write her an Acceptance Letter Minerva, list all the things she need for 5th year students and we will be supplying her with the books she needs if she have studied here when she was 11." the man who was known as Albus instructed Minerva.

Minerva nodded and went to do as she was told. Albus had a feeling that the new student will be very special. Oh how very right he is, Lily was going to be someone special at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose: There you have it folks, Chapter 2. Though this is actually the first part of the chapter. The second part will be coming soon as I have started on it now.
> 
> Lily: Tell us what you think by reviewing the story.
> 
> Severus: Indeed *sneering*
> 
> Rose: What the heck are you doing here again?! O.O
> 
> Severus: ... *still sneering*
> 
> Lily: wipe that sneer off your face Severus, or dear Harry might see you.
> 
> Severus: *changes expression* ...
> 
> Rose: Whoa, Severus. Do you like Harry? *smiles slyly*
> 
> Severus: ... *walks away*
> 
> Rose and Lily: Awww... how cute!


	3. Letters from an Unknown Sender Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose: I am so sorry for the very late update; I was so busy that I couldn't be on my laptop everytime.
> 
> Rose: Also take note, this chapter might be shorter than the second chapter or longer than the second chapter. Oh and in this chapter a student from Hogwarts will be starring! XD
> 
> Lily: Really? Who?
> 
> Rose: That's for me to know and for you to find out later.
> 
> Lily: Spoilsport. *mumbles*
> 
> Rose: *rolls eyes* Anyways, enjoy!

**= Next day at Little Whinging Surrey =**

The Evans family was having breakfast when Rosa heard the slot of the mail being pushed back and a small sound of a letter dropping to the floor.

"Petunia dear would you please get the mail please?" Rosa said to Petunia.

"Ok." Petunia said as she stood up and went to get the letter.

"Who is it from Petunia?" Rosa asked not looking up from her breakfast.

When she received no answer she looked up and saw Petunia gawking at the letter.

"Petunia dear are you all right?" Rosa asked.

"This letter… is for you Lily…" Petunia whispered but she was heard nonetheless.

"For me? But I don't know anyone who could have sent me a letter." Lily said confused by what's happening.

"Maybe you should read the letter Lily. "Jeff said putting down the newspaper he had been reading.

Lily nodded and held out her hand for the letter, Petunia handed it to her and Lily looked at the addressee and it was addressed to her:

_Ms. L. Evans_

_The Third Medium Bedroom_

_85 Little Whinging Surrey_

She re-read the address again to see if it was a mistake, but it wasn't it was indeed addressed to her she flipped the letter and saw a wax seal in the form of an elegant letter H; she tore the wax seal off to read the content of the letter and she was shocked at what she saw.

"Lily, what's wrong sweetie?" Rosa asked concerned as to why her daughter's face was contorted into an angry and shocked expression.

Lily said nothing but slowly lifted her gaze from the letter to her mother, her face still held the same expression; she slowly handed Rosa the letter. Rosa took the letter and asked Lily if she could read it aloud, Lily just nodded her head.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

 _of_ WITCHCRAFT  _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_The Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

After Rosa had read the first part of the letter they were all shocked into silence, Lily was nervously shifting in her seat and Petunia was nervously glancing all around her but not looking at the table's occupants except to Lily. Rosa and Jeff were silent as well but they were staring at their children as both of them fidgeted nervously; avoiding eye contact with them as they went. Finally it was Rosa who broke the tense and awkward silence.

"Lily, are you a witch, or this is some kind of joke by someone who might want to ruin you?" Rosa asked her tone even and firm.

Lily glanced at Petunia who in turn glanced back at her as if they were making a silent conversation with their gazes. Finally both of them nodded to each other and took a deep breath.

"Yes mom, I am a witch. But not the kinds that you would see on TV, there are many kinds of Witches and Wizards. And these people who have written this letter may be like me." Lily lied about her real heritage so she won't have to explain it to them.

"Please don't be afraid of her mum, dad. She even healed me when I accidentally cut my palm when I was slicing an apple." Petunia defended Lily but was stopped by Rosa raising her hand to silence her.

"We're not afraid of Lily Petunia nor would we send her to an asylum if that is what you're going to say." Rosa smiled.

"You're not?" Lily and Petunia asked at the same time.

"No we're not; we're just surprised to say the least." Rosa answered.

"We understand why you would only tell this to Petunia and not include us in the matter, you're afraid that we might turn you away; aren't you Lily?" Rosa asked gazing directly at Lily.

Lily said nothing but nodded when she looked down at her plate, shame was written on her features. Rosa saw this and smiled.

"Lily you have nothing to be ashamed of, it is only natural for you to hide this fact about yourself from people you have just met and have only begun to trust you and you them." Rosa said.

Lily stared at Rosa for a bit and her eyes suddenly began filling up with tears, she then threw herself at Rosa and held her tightly as she cried her heart out. Rosa said nothing but held her daughter comfortingly. After a minute of crying Lily finally let go of Rosa, she wiped her tears and smiled up at Rosa. Rosa smiled in return.

"Now how about we write a letter back to them?" Rosa decided.

"Good idea mum, I really have no idea where to get the needed equipment for this school." Lily said.

"And how are you going to send it back? There is no return address and we don't even know where Hogwarts is." Petunia said.

"The letter said that 'We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July.'" Lily said reading the letter again.

"And where do we get an owl that knows where this school is?" Petunia asked.

"That, I don't know the answer to." Lily said.

There was silence in the air; each member of the Evans family was trying to think of something on how to get the letter to Hogwarts, when a tapping and a screeching sounded from Lily's left side. They all looked to see what it was making the noise, only to see a tawny owl tapping its beak against the window's glass as if asking to get inside the house. Rosa was the one to snap out f it and went to the window to open it and let the owl owl flew inside and perched itself on the empty chair beside Lily.

"Are you the owl who's supposed to deliver my reply?" Lily asked the tawny owl.

They thought that the owl will only stare blankly at Lily, but they were surprised when the owl nodded its head and hooted its answer.

"Wow, clever owl." Petunia mused.

"All right then, I will write a letter in reply. Come on." Lily motioned for the owl to follow her.

The owl flew over to Lily's shoulder and perched itself there, Lily said nothing but giggled as it tickled her a bit. She then proceeded to go upstairs to her room, when she got to her room the owl flew from her shoulder to perch itself on the nearest thing which happened to be the end of her four-poster bed. Lily just giggled as she looked at the owl trying to get comfortable. Lily then went to her desk which was also near the end of the bed making Lily's back face towards the bed as she sat down; she got a paper and pen and began writing a reply.

_Dear Deputy Headmistress,_

_I am writing back to you because I am happy to know that I am accepted in your school without having to go through an entrance exam, only through the use of magic. But I am very embarrassed to say that I don't know where to get all the things that I will need for the school term. I am not sure that all of these things aren't found in London alone, and I am writing to you to ask where I would be able to buy them. I will be here awaiting your reply._

_Yours respectfully,_

_Lily Evans_

Once Lily was satisfied with her letter of reply, she looked around for an envelope and folded the letter to the envelope's size and placed it in; she sealed the envelope and went over to the owl that was happily perched on her bed. The owl blinked up at her and hooted. Lily smiled at it and held the letter out to it, the owl took the letter by its beak and flew over to Lily; who had her arm out so the bird could perch on it as she walked over to the window of her room and opened it letting the owl fly away and to who knows where it came from. Now all Lily needed to do was wait for the owl to return to her with another letter (hopefully) from this mysterious school called 'Hogwarts'.

**= 2 Days Later =**

Lily and Petunia were once again alone in the house; they were watching TV when they both heard a tapping noise on their right, they turned their heads to that direction and spotted an owl tapping against the glass with its beak and holding a letter with it as well. Lily quickly got up and rushed to the window to let the owl in. The owl flew in and perched itself on the coffee table and turned to Lily; who sat down in front of the owl. The owl leaned its head a little and dropped the letter in Lily's lap and straightened itself again to groom itself. Lily turned the letter to see the back, written on it was:

_Ms. L. Evans_

_The Third Bedroom_

_85 Little Whinging Surrey_

When Lily saw the same address she quickly tore the letter open, and recognized the same handwriting as the one from her first letter. The letter said:

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_It is all right to feel embarrassed my dear; you are new to the magical world. Now for this predicament of yours, we will be sending a Hogwarts Student to accompany you to where you will be buying the things you will need for the term. He will show you where to go and what to do so you will know what to do in the future. You will be attending Hogwarts as a 5th year student and all basic education that 1st years receives will be taught to you here at Hogwarts. But due to you being late in detection of magic, you will be spending the rest of your summer here at Hogwarts learning all things that are supposed to be learned by 1st , 2nd, 3rd, and 4th years. We know that is all too sudden for you but it is the only way you could catch up to all lessons if you have attended Hogwarts at the age of 11._

_Please inform your parent/s or guardian/s of this and owl us again as soon as you have made your decision. We sincerely hope that you will accept and will hold nothing against the school and its staff for this very short notice._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

As Lily finished reading the letter she was quite shocked to say the least. I will be spending the rest of my summer studying at Hogwarts?! She thought to herself. She wanted to spend the rest of her summer at home before she would go to Hogwarts, but she had no choice now did she. She was detected by the school very late and the letter said that she would have attended the school at the age of 11, so the school really had no choice but to place her in the 5th year like the letter had said.

 _'That's because I am not even a witch.'_ Lily thought.

Lily looked at Petunia who in turn was staring at her, waiting for an answer about what the letter said. Lily sighed and folded the letter and stuffed it back in the envelope.

"The school said that they are sending someone over here to show me where to get the things I needed for school this term and they said that I am to be spending the rest of my summer there –."

"WHAT!? They can't do that! Petunia fumed.

"Hold on Tunia, let me finish what the letter said first before you get all worked up." Lily said trying to calm her sister down.

Petunia's breathing slowly calmed and she inhaled and exhaled signalling Lily that she has calmed. Once she was sure that Petunia was clam, she continued.

"The letter said that I should spend the rest of my summer there because I was supposed to be attending Hogwarts at the age of 11 but I got detected at 15 so they put me in 5th year so I could be with students my age and it would have been very weird to have a 15 year old 1st year now would it?" Lily asked Petunia pointedly.

"Now that you mention it, it would be really weird." Petunia said, her face flushed in embarrassment.

"And I have to learn the basics; it means that I have to study all the things that 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th years studied so I wouldn't be left behind." Lily explained.

"Hmmm…. You won't have a problem of learning things in such a short period of time, you are very intelligent and wise." Petunia said thoughtfully.

Lily just nodded her head.

"Let's tell mum and dad when they get home later." Lily decided.

Petunia nodded, not saying anything.

**= Scene Change: Dining Room, Time: 7 pm =**

Found the Evans family sitting in the dining room eating silently, well one wouldn't say 'silently' though. Both Lily and Petunia were eating awkwardly silent and their body language was tense and rigid; of course Rosa noticed her daughters' rigidity in posture and actions.

"What's the matter with the two of you? You both are so tense." Rosa asked as she took a bite of her food.

At this both Lily and Petunia went even tenser if that was possible, their hands froze mid action of taking a bite of food. Their eyes moved so they were glancing at each other, they put their utensils down and sighed dejectedly.

"Mom, Dad, a letter from Hogwarts just arrived this morning." Lily began.

"What did the letter say sweetie?" Rosa asked putting her eating utensils down.

There was silence between her two daughters who were sharing a sad look. Lily closed her eyes as she tried to answer her mother, Petunia saw this and she answered for Lily instead as she saw that her sister was having trouble answering on her own.

"The letter said that Lily is to be spending the rest of the summer there–." Petunia was going to continue but she was cut off by her mother.

"Why would they take her away so soon, she had just gotten her letter?She should be spending the last of her summer days with us her family; not to be taken away after she had just received her letter!" Rosa's voice rose when the last word was said.

"Mum you have to understand that I have to go to Hogwarts and spend the rest of my summer there, because they have to teach me the things that needed to be taught for first year through 4th year. And no mum they can't place me in first year because I have to be 11 years old to attend first year, but I am not 11; I am 15 years of age now so they will put me in 5th year." it was Lily who spoke this time; trying to calm her angry mother.

"Rosa darling, I know that letting Lily spend the rest of her summer learning at Hogwarts until the term starts is really hard for us to accept. But Lily needs us to support her on this; not keep her from it." Jeff reasoned.

Rosa was glaring at her husband for even saying that; Rosa have always wanted another child but they couldn't have anymore, and when Lily came into their lives; it felt like she truly was their daughter, not an adopted one. It was hard for Rosa to let Lily go so quickly; but when she thought about it, her husband was right. They should support Lily on this not the other way around, no matter how much it hurts. Besides, Rosa reasoned. They would see her again when the term ends, even if it was next year away.

"All right fine, I will support you on this Lily but I will miss you so much." Rosa sighed as she agreed with a heavy heart.

Lily smiled at her mother; happy that her family are willing to send her to a place where she would learn more magic than what she had learned a thousand years ago. She hugged her family.

**= Next Day =**

A young man dressed in black slacks and black dress shirt was walking down the street; holding a small piece of paper. Written on the paper was an address and the young man was heading to that address. He then stopped and looked up from the paper to see if he was on the right neighbourhood and address; he was indeed on the right house because on the side of the brown door was a shiny gold plate with a number 85 written on it. He walked up on to the front porch, rang the doorbell and waited. He didn't have to wait long because the door opened to reveal a woman who looked like she was in her 30's; she had shoulder length black hair, warm brown eyes and fair skin. She was slightly taller than him, well he was only 15 years old and he was only average in height.

"Hello can I help you?" the woman asked him politely; a smile was plastered on her face.

"Good morning Madame, I was sent by the staff of Hogwarts to accompany and help a Ms. Lily Evans." the young man answered just as polite.

"Oh we have been expecting you, lease do come in while I tell Lily you have arrived." Rosa said stepping aside to let the young man in.

Rosa led him to the living room.

"Please do sit down, you must be exhausted from your trip; would you like something to eat and drink?" Rosa offered.

"A cup of tea would be most appreciated." the young man replied.

Rosa nodded and went to make some tea; Petunia went down to the living room to watch TV, when she spotted the young man sitting on the loveseat. She looked at him as if observing him; he had neck length hair and obsidian eyes, he also had pale skin that contrasted the all black attire that he was wearing.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Petunia asked politely as to not be rude.

"I am a student sent by Hogwarts to accompany and help Ms. Lily Evans. Are you her?" he inquired.

"Oh no my name's Petunia, Lily's my sister." Petunia smiled.

"Ahh…" was all the young man said before being silent once again.

Petunia walked over to sit at the family couch and grabbed the remote control to watch TV. While watching, Petunia noticed that the guy was looking at the TV with slight interest. Don't they have televisions or better yet any technology in the magical world at all? Petunia thought as her eyebrow rose as she stared at the young man who was still a bit fascinated with the TV. Petunia took one last glance at the young man and then turned her attention back to the show she was watching.

Rosa retuned a few moments later with a tray of tea and cups and a plate full of biscuits. She placed the tray on the small coffee table and then proceeded to pour a cup of tea for their guest.

"Here you are young man, a nice hot cup of earl grey tea." Rosa said as she handed their guest the cup and saucer.

"Would you like some tea as well Petunia darling?" Rosa asked.

"Yes please." was the reply.

"Would you like some biscuits as well young man?" Rosa asked their guest as she poured a cup and saucer for Petunia.

"That would be lovely Madame, thank you." the young man replied.

Rosa handed the cup and saucer of tea to her daughter who took it gently and sipped as she turned her attention back to the TV once again. She then offered the plate of biscuits to their guest and he took it gratefully and began eating it as he sipped occasionally at his tea.

"Petunia where is your sister by the way?" Rosa asked as she too took a sip from her cup.

"She's upstairs mum; do you want me to get her?"

"Yes please do sweetheart." Rosa answered.

Petunia went back upstairs to get her sister, when she got to Lily's bedroom door; she knocked on it.

"Come in." came Lily's answer from the other side of the door.

"Lily the person who is sent by Hogwarts is here now. Whoa! What did you do to yourself?" Petunia said as she opened the door; her eyes wide as she saw Lily's new look.

Lily was now sporting deep green eyes and red hair.

"Oh, he's here already? Well let's go downstairs; I'm sure that he must be in a hurry. Oh and I changed my look." Lily explained; she and Petunia both went down to the living room for Lily to meet this person who would help her in Hogwarts.

"Hi you must be the one sent from Hogwarts?" Lily asked as she approached the young man who looked to be her and Petunia's age.

"Yes I am, pleased to meet you Ms. Evans." the young man said taking Lily's hand and kissing the knuckle.

"Pleased to meet you too… I'm afraid I didn't catch your name." Lily said as she took back her hand after being kissed.

"Oh how rude of me, do forgive me Ms. Evans. I am Severus Snape; I am a 5th year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Severus introduced himself after apologizing for his behaviour of not telling them his name.

"I am to be attending Hogwarts 5th year as well." Lily said with a polite smile.

"Well then I will do my best to help you in any way I can, Ms. Evans." Severus promised.

"I would be very thankful for your help Mr. Snape and please, call me Lily. Ms. Evans sounds way too formal for me." Lily insisted.

"All right, you may call me Severus. Lily." Severus said smiling curtly although it looked like it was forced.

"Well we best be going now, we have to buy you the things you will need at Hogwarts." Severus said standing up.

"But I don't have any money and I don't know what kind of currency the magical world uses." Lily said frowning.

"Do you have a bank account here?" Severus asked.

Lily didn't answer but looked to her mother when Rosa grabbed their attention.

"Yes Lily has a bank account at the Solaire Bank in London (A/N: I borrowed the name)." Rosa said.

"Excellent, the place we're going is in London and the bank that you just mentioned is part of the Wizarding World." Severus said; heading for the front door.

"Be careful okay Lily." Rosa warned her daughter.

"We will mum." Lily said kissing her mother on the cheek; turning to Petunia she did the same thing.

They took the train to London, when they got there they walked to the bank. The bank was big, there were female accountants sitting on lined up desks servicing their customers or doing paper work. A tap on her shoulder made Lily turn her attention back to Severus, she looked at him questioningly as he motioned for her to follow him as he walked to the right; Lily followed from behind Severus while looking around and making sure she stayed close to Severus. Then Severus stopped which made Lily stop along with him, she peeked from behind Severus to see what made him stop only to see a…wall? Confused, Lily looked around to see if there are other doors or hallways but there was none; this was the only hallway in which Severus led her to, but the wall wasn't plain. On the wall hung a tall painting of a young woman sitting under a tree looking at the lake; she saw Severus lift his hand up and touch the panting with his hand. Getting even more confused Lily opened her mouth to ask a question to him, when the young woman on the painting moved. Startled Lily kept silent but watched in fascination as the young woman in the painting turned to look at Severus.

"Hello Mr. Snape, what are you doing here?" the woman asked smiling at Severus.

"Hello Cristiana, I am here with a friend; we are going to deposit some money for Ms. Lily Evans here." Severus replied standing aside so Cristiana could see Lily.

"Hello Ms. Evans it is very nice to meet you." Cristiana greeted smiling at Lily.

"It is very nice to meet you too Cristiana." Lily greeted back returning the smile as well.

"Password." Cristiana said turning to Severus.

"Crystal Clear." Severus said curtly.

Cristiana smiled, her left hand doing an 'after you' motion as her portrait gently swung open. Severus walked in without second thought and Lily followed reluctantly but followed nonetheless. They went to a stall and Severus rang a small bronze bell, a woman with dark brown hair and black framed square glasses appeared in the stall.

"Hello and welcome to Solaire Magic Bank, I am Linda and I will be your witch accountant for today; how may I help you?" the woman asked with a polite tone.

"Yes hello Madame, I am Severus Snape; my friend here wants to deposit Muggle Currency to Wizarding Currency." Severus said.

"Your name please." she asked looking at Lily.

"I am Lily Jasmine Evans." Lily answered the witch.

"Wand please." the woman said.

"I'm sorry but I don't have a wand as of yet." Lily said her face was apologetic.

"Hmm… Give me your hand then Ms." the woman said.

Lily did as she was told and offered her hand to the witch.

"I'm sorry dear but this may hurt a bit." Linda apologised as she gently held Lily's hand.

"OUCH!" Lily yelped as the witch drew blood from her index finger and let it drip onto a parchment.

"Why would you need my blood?" Lily asked the witch.

"Magical cores are found in the soul and magical signatures are found in the skin or blood of a witch or wizard. I used your blood to get your magical signature seeing as you don't have a wand yet. So when you get your wand your magical signature will be channelled through that, and because other witches or wizards can impersonate another using a potion; to get the money that aren't theirs, but their magical signature stays the same." Linda explained.

"Oh so in other words it's for security purposes." Lily said understanding what the witch said.

"Yes, that's right." Linda said smiling and nodding her head at Lily's quick understanding.

The witch did some adjustments for Lily's muggle currency so she will have money in the Wizarding world while Lily and Severus waited for the process to be done.

"It is done now sir, ma'am. You now have money deposited in the Gringotts Wizard's Bank; here is your key for the vault and your vault number is 178. And thank you for visiting Solaire Magic Bank, please come again soon." the witch said.

Both Lily and Severus left the bank and walked from there.

"Where are we going next, Severus?" Lily asked walking beside him.

"We are going to the Leaky Cauldron." Severus answered glancing at Lily.

"Oh ok, how far is that form here?" Lily asked again.

"About 2 blocks away." Severus replied.

Satisfied with the answer and not wanting to irritate Severus by her incessant questioning, Lily kept quiet all the way to their destination. After 20 minutes of walking, they finally reached their destination; or at least Severus thinks so. Lily was too busy looking around her to notice that Severus had stopped walking and she ran right into him.

"What's wrong, why'd you stop?" Lily asked form behind Severus.

"We have arrived at The Leaky Cauldron." Severus said.

"Where?" Lily asked looking for a sign that says 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"I don't see any sign." She said confused.

Severus pointed up at an old no name sign.

"Look carefully."

Lily looked up at the sign Severus pointed too, she was about to tell him that she couldn't see any letters on it when an image slowly appeared. The image looked like it was engraved there, but how can that be? I didn't even see it the when I looked the first time. Lily thought to herself. She looked even closer at the image trying to make out what it was as it slowly appeared; the image was a cauldron and it looked like it was leaking.

 _'Of course the place is called Leaky Cauldron, hence the image.'_ Lily thought dryly.

"Oh." was all she said.

**= LPOV =**

I went in after Severus and I was shocked by the amount of magic I felt in this place when I entered. I quickly followed after Severus; I can see witches and wizards using magic to do things, some are conversing with another; others are eating at the tables while others are just drinking at the bar. As we were passing the bar a voice stopped us from going to where Severus was leading me to. Severus turned to see who the source of the voice was and so did I; it was a man of 20's (I think) and before I can continue on with my assessment of the man, Severus spoke.

"Hello Tom, it's good to see you." Severus said curtly.

That's the second time today that I have heard Severus talk like that, I swear does he even use other tone of voice at all? I was pulled out of my musings when I saw Severus introducing me to the man named Tom.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Evans." Tom said smiling at me as he did so.

I smiled back at him and shook his extended hand.

"The pleasure's all mine, Tom." then I let go of his hand.

"What were you doing in the Muggle world Severus?" Tom asked turning to Severus.

"Hogwarts business Tom." was all Severus said leaving no room for other questions.

Okay, I was wrong before; he does use other tones. Just not good ones; and I bet he doesn't even smile at all.

"Oh alright then, best be on your way. Have a good day." Tom bade us goodbye as he returned to polish the glass he had been holding.

Severus and I bade him goodbye also and went on our way; I noticed that Severus was leading me to the back of the Leaky Cauldron, I was curious as to which way he was taking me. I was going to ask him when we reached a door and went through it; I looked in front of us only to see a…brick wall? My right eyebrow rose and I stared ate Severus' back as if he was crazy, then Severus pulled out a stick. To me it looked like a stick that was used to play an instrument, what instrument was that again? Oh yeah a drum! I think Petunia said that it was called a drumstick. Severus tapped certain bricks on the wall; I was going to open my mouth to ask him why he did that when the bricks suddenly started to move on their own. I watched wide eyed as the bricks move to form an archway, Severus stepped through the archway and turned to me.

"Welcome Ms. Evans, to Diagon Alley."

**= NPOV =**

Lily slowly stepped through the archway looking at her surroundings in awe; her eyes had a childish twinkle in them. There were shops everywhere and the people there were wearing colorful clothes and pointed hats; some wizards have long beards some don't. Lily's expression was like a child's when entering a candy store.

"Lily, where's your list of the things you will need?" Severus asked pulling her out of her musings.

"Oh here it is." Lily said looking through her pockets until she found it.

"What do you need?" he asked.

Lily read the list.

**_You will require:_ **

**_Three sets of plain work robes (black)One plain pointed hat (black) for day wearOne pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)One winter coat (black, with silver fastenings)Dress Robes (only for special occasions that will occur throughout the year.)_ **

**_Please note that pupils' clothes should carry name tags._ **

**_Course Books:_ **

**_Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk_ **

**_Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard_ **

**_Other Equipments:_ **

**_1 Wand_ **

**_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_ **

**_1 set of Crystal or Glass Phials_ **

**_1 telescope_ **

**_1 set of brass scales_ **

**_You may also bring a Cat OR an Owl OR a Toad._ **

**_Since you are going to be placed in 5th year, you are allowed to bring your own Broomstick._ **

"Severus, where are we going to get my money? We haven't got anything from the Solaire Magic Bank at all." Lily said looking at him.

"We are going to get withdraw your now wizards' and witches' money from there." Severus said pointing at the south direction of the Diagon Alley.

Severus started to go in that direction and Lily was just following him from behind once again. As they got nearer to their destination Lily could see that the place where they were going to get her Wizarding currency. It was a rather large white building that got even bigger as they approached; when they got to the front of the said building, Lily found out that the building was called 'Gringotts Wizard's Bank'. And she also noticed that there was an inscription on the door:

_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

_'Whoa, that is one creepy message.'_ Lily thought with a small shiver going down her spine.

Severus apparently noticing the slight nervous stance Lily had taken after what he assumed was her finishing reading the inscriptions on the door of the bank; decided to calm her a bit.

"That inscription is a warning to those who are stupid enough to try and break into the bank and steal something inside the bank." Severus explained.

Lily said nothing but nodded her head in understanding, she followed Severus through the door when she noticed that he had gone through the door already and was staring at her. Lily quickly went in and beside Severus who was walking towards a desk on the right six desks away from the door, as they approached Severus explained.

"Gringotts is run by goblins, best you stay close to me."

"G-goblins?" Lily asked stuttering a bit.

"Yes." Severus answered.

"Oh…" Lily fell in step with Severus in order to stay close to him.

They got to the desk and there was a goblin on the tall desk writing on a piece of parchment. Severus cleared his throat.

"Ms. Lily Evans would like to make a withdrawal please." he said.

"Does Ms. Evans have her key?" the goblin asked smiling its creepy smile, staring at Lily who flinched slightly at the sight.

"Ms. Evans doesn't have a key as of yet because we transferred her money from the Solaire Magic Bank." Severus explained to the goblin.

"I see." was all he goblin said as it began to shuffle through some papers.

"Ahh here we are, you are registered in Solaire Bank. Here is your key to your vault, it is vault number 215." the goblin said handing Lily a small bronze looking key.

"Thank you sir." Lily said taking the key from the goblin.

"I will have someone escort you to your vault, Grabhook!" the goblin called out and a goblin came to him.

"Escort these good people to Vault Number 215 please." the goblin said and Grabhook nodded.

"Follow me please." he said.

Both Severus and Lily followed behind the goblin and they came upon some sort of cart, the goblin; Grabhook, got on the back of the cart and motioned for Lily and Severus to get on. Severus got on first and helped Lily on it. The cart moved at an incredibly astonishing speed, Lily was so nervous that she'll fall off she had a death grip on Severus' arm. Severus who was used to the ride winced at Lily's killing grip.

"Could you ease up on the arm? My arm's going numb it might fall off." Severus said with a slight pained expression.

"Sorry." Lily murmured as she lessened her grip.

"It's all right." he said.

They got to Lily's vault and got the money; Wizarding money was very strange to Lily and kept looking at them. Severus noticed this and explained to her.

"The gold ones are called Galleons, the silver ones are called Sickles and bronze ones are called Knuts. 29 Knuts are to a Sickle, 493 Knuts are to a Galleon, and 17 Sickles to a galleon."

"Oh I see…" Lily nodded.

They went to a clothing store called 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' and got Lily fitted for her robes. Madam Malkin said that they would be done after an hour or so, so Lily and Severus said that they would come back at the allotted time. They left Madam Malkin's to get the other things Lily would need. So far they got the other things, but there are still two things missing that are on the list.

"Where do we go next Severus?" Lily asked holding some of her purchases while Severus helped her carry the others.

"What are the remaining things on the list?" he asked.

"All I need now are… a Wand and a broomstick." Lily said skimming through her list checking to see if she missed something else.

"All right then, let's get you your wand." Severus said walking forward.

"Ok, where do we get a wand?" Lily asked.

"Why from Ollivander's shop of course." Severus said as if it were the most obvious thing to Lily while leading the way.

**= LPOV =**

As if I knew that! I am not exactly a witch or was I born from a non magical family, I was only adopted. I thought, getting a bit irritated at Severus. Seriously, does he even have friends at all? I'll bet my real looks that he's not very friendly at school. I followed him to where the shop we will be getting my wand is. After a minute of walking, we finally arrived in front of the shop;Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. Severus entered first then I right after. When I entered the shop it was like the noise from the outside chatter and hustle and bustle was muffled inside the shop. It felt like the shop itself was calming me down; but before I could continue my musings of the shop, the shop keeper suddenly appeared.

**= NPOV =**

"It's nice to see you here again Mr. Snape, I see you've brought a friend along." the man smiled at us both.

"Indeed, and yes this is a new student at Hogwarts; she just got her letter. And I'm to accompany her and help her until she knows everything about the Wizarding world on her own. Her name is Ms. Lily Evans, Ms. Evans this is Mr. Ollivander." Severus explained to Mr. Ollivander and he introduced them both right after his explanation. But Lily could've sworn that she heard a sneer in Severus' tone and wondered if he had that in his expression as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Evans." Mr. Ollivander said while shaking Lily's hand in greeting.

"The pleasure's all mine, Mr. Ollivander." Lily said smiling at him in greeting.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Mr. Ollivander said suddenly disappearing into a corner.

Lily looked at Severus questioningly as if waiting for him to answer her unasked question as to what will happen next. Severus felt her gaze; he turned his head at her and raised an eyebrow as if wanting for her to ask the question vocally. But Lily just looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. A few seconds of the staring contest Severus let out an exasperated sigh.

"He's searching for a wand for you." he simply said.

Lily was about to say something when Mr. Ollivander returned, he was holding a long box.

"Here we are; Yew, unicorn hair, and 10½ inches." Mr. Ollivander said handing the wand to Lily.

Lily took the wand and looked at Mr. Ollivander, her gaze asking him what she would do with it. Mr. Ollivander noticed her gaze and smiled slightly in amusement.

"Give it a wave dear." he said.

Lily gave it a wave and some of the drawers flew out of their places, Lily; startled, placed the wand down on the shop's front desk carefully. (A/N: does this remind you of something?)

"All right, let's try another one." Mr. Ollivander said climbing up a ladder and coming back down with another boxed wand.

"Try this one." he said handing the wand to Lily.

Lily gave it another wave and a vase near them shattered; Mr. Ollivander got another wand from one of the shelves and Lily tried it again but the wands kept on destroying things and Mr. Ollivander kept on giving her wands to try.

"Why does he keep giving me wands? Why won't he let me choose my own wand?" Lily asked Severus who was staring at her the whole time.

"You don't choose the wand Lily; it's the wand that chooses you." Severus answered.

"Why would a wand choose the person?" Lily asked.

"It's not always clear as to why Ms. Evans, but you are not the one to choose Ms. Evans; the wand chooses you." Mr. Ollivander said retuning with another boxed wand before Severus could answer Lily.

"Perhaps this." he said handing Lily the wand.

When Lily waved it around the wand did nothing, Mr. Ollivander shook his head and took the wand from Lily and went to the very back of the shop to look for another suitable wand for Lily. As he was searching the shelves a small rattling noise caught his attention, he quickly looked for the source of the noise and noticed that it was coming from a small 10 inch treasure chest looking wand box. He approached the box cautiously; he was about to open it when he realized that it was a wand that his father had built when he was young, he had watched his father build this certain wand when he was but a boy of 9 years. His father had told him that this wand was a special one; it took his father a year to finish building it. And when his father had put it on display many wizards and witches tried and failed to become its owner; so his father had kept it hidden hoping that one day the true owner would claim it. When his father died of old age he told him that he was to keep the wand hidden and wait for the right owner to come and claim it, Ollivander heeded his father's dying wish and kept the wand safe and hidden for years; the wand that lies within the box had sat there for years unresponsive and unyielding to the ones that had previously touched it. Now the wand was reacting to someone and he now realized that it was reacting to Lily's presence alone, he knew that his waiting had come to an end. He took the box and went back to the shop's front desk where Lily was waiting; he took out the wand from its box and handed it to Lily. Just as Lily held the wand the wand gave a soft bluish glow and so did Lily. Lily's eyes widened and so did Severus', Lily was looking at the wand that she was holding. She looked at Mr. Ollivander who had a slight smile on his lips as if he was relieved of a burden that was placed on him long ago.

"Mr. Ollivander what just…" Lily trailed off; she couldn't say anything more because of shock.

"That my dear, is the Lunaris Pulvis Virga. That is the wand my father took a year to finish. Its wood is from an English Oak tree; its core is the only one of its kind and cannot acquire it from anywhere else."

"What is the core of this wand?" Severus was the one to ask this.

"The core is Moon Dust thus the name." Mr. Ollivander answered.

"Where did he acquire the Moon Dust?" Lily asked shocked that her wand's core came from her home.

"He did not tell me where he got it from, all he did tell me was he got it from an Egyptian man travelling across the world." Mr. Ollivander said.

"When and how did he get it?" she asked again.

"He said that he was walking to the shop one day when he accidentally bumped into a man with Egyptian clothing and colouring, the man asked some directions to a specific place and the man wanted to repay my father for the help he gave the man but my father didn't want anything in return for helping at all. But the man was adamant in giving a payment and he gave my father a small intricate jar, and told him that inside the jar was a rare mineral that came straight from its namesake." Mr. Ollivander explained.

"You mean to say that this wand's core is really Moon Dust that actually came from the moon?" Severus asked with a slight sneer.

 _'Again with the sneering.'_ Lily thought to herself exasperatedly.

"Yes, that is what my father said." Mr. Ollivander said nodding.

At this Severus thought it best if he remained silent, so he bit his tongue to keep himself from speaking again. All three of them were quiet none dared to break it, Lily looked like she was thinking staring at her newly acquired wand, Severus looked like he too was deep in thought although he was looking directly at the ground, and Mr. Ollivander was just looking at the both of them curiously. Finally after what seem like an hour although it was only a few minutes of very awkward silence, Lily let out a breath and she smiled at Mr. Ollivander.

"How much for the wand?" she asked.

"For you my dear it's free." said Mr. Ollivander smiling at Lily.

"What?! I can't take it without any payment at all." Lily protested.

"Dear child, my father made that wand in hopes to sell it. But so far none has been chosen by the wand, my father waited until he was old and passed away. I promised my father in his dying breath that I would wait for the one destined for this wand, and now that the wand's true owner has come to claim the wand; the promise I made to my father has now been fulfilled." Mr. Ollivander smiled thoughtfully.

Lily was speechless; she couldn't believe that Mr. Ollivander was giving her the wand, but he had said that it's his father's dying wish. She thought to herself. She looked up at Mr. Ollivander and smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander, I really appreciate that you are giving me this wand for free. But I would really feel better if I were to repay you for this." Lily said.

"If it really means that much to you then I only have one thing to ask of you for payment." Mr. Ollivander said.

"What is it sir?" Lily asked eager to repay the old man.

"It would really make me happy if you would take care of that wand and treasure it always." he said.

"That is all I ask of you." he added when he saw Lily open her mouth to protest.

Lily closed her mouth and thought about what the words meant, and then she realized that the wand is very important to Mr. Ollivander as it was made by his father and had made a promise to the late man that he would find the destined owner of the wand that is now in Lily's possession.

"I will take very good care of it, Mr. Ollivander. I promise and thank you." Lily said.

Mr. Ollivander nodded and smiled as Severus and Lily left his shop. But before they did Mr. Ollivander stopped them.

"Oh Ms. Evans, I almost forgot to give you something else." he said.

Both Lily and Severus turned back to the shop and watched as Mr. Ollivander went to the back of his shop, moments later he returned with a 10 inch treasure chest style wand box. He handed it to Lily who looked confused as to why he is giving her the box.

"My dear this box was made by my father along with the wand, it is made of the same wood as the wand itself. Also the box has a type of charm that ONLY the witch or wizard the wand chooses can touch the box when or if the owner of the wand puts the wand inside the box. And if another witch or wizard where to ever touch the box they would be thrown back by the charm." Mr. Ollivander explained.

"Thank you again Mr. Ollivander." Lily said taking the box from him and putting her new wand in it and placed it inside a bag that Severus charmed to fit anything in it without the bag actually getting heavy. ( **A/N: Guess what spell that is.** )

Mr. Ollivander merely nodded his head smiling as he did so, and both Lily and Severus left the shop completely. They went to a shop called Quality Quidditch Supplies, where Severus said they would be getting her Broomstick.

"You go and look around for a broom that you like; I'll stay here and wait for you." Severus said standing near the counter.

Lily nodded and began walking around the shop, looking at the brooms to look for one she might like. But personally Lily doesn't know anything about brooms at all; she looked to Severus who was busy glancing about the shop with a bit of distaste on his features. Does he ever smile? Lily thought irritated; as she passed another rack of broomsticks she suddenly felt something, as if something was calling out to her. She turned back to the rack and saw a broomstick that seemed to be…glowing? That's odd. Lily thought. I never knew broomsticks could do that even if they are used for flying. She slowly approached the rack the broomstick laid on, she gently stroked the broom and she felt a sudden jolt of magic from when she touched it; she jerked back a bit, clearly surprised at what she felt. Severus must have seen her jerk away from the broom for he was making his way toward her.

"What happened? Are you all right?" he asked her checking to see if there were any physical injuries on her person.

"Yes I'm all right Severus, I just got surprised that's all." Lily said her right hand on top of her left and it looked to Severus as if she was nursing it.

"Is your hand injured?" he asked again.

"No my hand isn't injured at all." she said still staring at the broom.

"Hello can I help you?" the shopkeeper asked as she approached them.

"Yes, does this broom have any charms placed on it?" Severus asked.

"Why yes it does." the shopkeeper answered looking a bit curious.

"Does this broom also have any curses or jinxes cast on it?" Severus asked again.

"No sir, the broom is not cursed or jinxed at all. Why what happened sir?" the shopkeeper asked them.

"This broom might have injured my companion here because I saw her jerk away from the broom." Severus said glancing at Lily who was staring still at the broom while clutching her right hand.

The shopkeeper looked shocked that Lily had touched the broom.

"Did you happen to touch the broom Miss?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Yes I did touch it, and I felt surge of magic run through me. And no I'm not injured, and no I am not lying Severus." she said cutting off Severus who was just about to open his mouth to say something, probably going to say that Lily is lying so the shop won't get into trouble.

The shopkeeper gasped and suddenly smiled happily at Lily who in turn was very confused as to why the shopkeeper was smiling at her like that. Severus just raised an eyebrow at the shopkeeper's actions.

"Is there anything wrong with this broom?" Lily asked.

"No there is nothing wrong with the broom; it's just that this broom is kind of picky to who it wants to be its owner." the shopkeeper said.

"Picky? But brooms aren't wands, they can't choose their owners." Severus said quite skeptical.

"Well this broom does, and we don't know why. It's the only broom of its kind and the maker said that they can't mass produce it since the woods this broom is made of dies off once they finished the product only this broom is the only broom made from the wood the maker used. He said that it was like the tree won't let them make more brooms of the same kind." the shopkeeper explained.

Lily and Severus looked at each other really confused. Lily was new to the Wizarding World but she knew that all broomsticks are very different from wands; but somehow she felt that this broomstick and her wand are the same, they chose her to be their owner. She smiled slightly as she stared at the broomstick that was still glowing softly as if beckoning her to hold it.

"I'll take it." Lily said smiling at the shopkeeper who staring wide eyed at her.

"A–are you sure miss? We have a wide variety of brooms to choose from, and if you don't like the ones that are displayed here you can order from our catalogue and I'll be sure to order it for you." The lady said.

"No it's alright, I want this broom." Lily said glancing at the broom.

"Lily, you might want to think about getting that broom. What if you got hurt because you fell off of it because it threw you off?" Severus said trying to convince his friend for he is worried on what the broom might do to her when she rode it.

"Relax Severus, I know what I am doing." Lily said reassuringly, Severus didn't protest any further and nodded but still worried for his friend's safety.

Lily smiled gratefully at him then turned her attention back to the gaping saleslady.

"I'll take it." Lily said again making the lady snap out of her shock.

The lady nodded and went to wrap the broomstick up, they paid for the broom; but before they could leave the shop, the shopkeeper stopped them.

"Wait, if the broom gives you trouble while riding it you are free to return it here and I will give you refund. For the trouble it would cause you in the future." she said.

Lily smiled and nodded and left the shop with Severus. Next they went to the Magical Menagerie Pet Shop, so Lily could get a Familiar of her own to keep her company at Hogwarts. When they were inside Lily crinkled her nose a bit when she entered, the smell of the shop was like that of a muggle pet store but much more potent. (A/N: She went in a pet store when she was out with her family once.) She decided to look through the shop quickly so they could leave quickly because she could see that Severus did not like the smell either by the looks of his face. She first went to the corner where there were cats that are caged, but she didn't see one she liked; then she went over to the snake tanks, she looked through the glass and her face was 5 inches from the glass when the snake hissed at her then hit the glass –– a clear sign telling her to back off.

She backed off the tanks and went to the wolf pups' cages but as she approached the pups started growling at her as if not wanting her near them. She sighed and did not approach them further, and then she went to the corner where there were owls. She spotted an owl that was white as snow and she realized that this was a Snowy Owl, before she could completely get in front of the bird; the bird flew to her shoulder and hooted. She tried to get the bird off her shoulder but it wouldn't budge, and Severus noticed that they both glowed lightly. The lady that was running the shop approached them smiling as she saw the light Lily and the owls emanated.

"He is now bonded to you Miss." the lady said.

"Bonded to me?" Lily questioned as she looked at the owl curiously.

"Yes, because he chose you as his mistress. That was why you both glowed." the lady explained.

"Ah, I see." Lily said stroking the bird's feathers making the bird hoot quietly.

"How much is he?" Lily asked.

"25 galleons." (A/N: I don't know how much pets are worth so yeah.) the lady answered.

Lily paid for her new pet which Severus corrected her that the owl was called a familiar when it binds itself to someone. Then they went back to Madam Malkin's to pick up her robes for school and went back to the Leaky Cauldron and got something to eat because they were a little hungry with all that looking around Diagon Alley, Severus then escorted her back to Surrey, and he bid her goodbye but not before giving her a ticket.

"What's this?" Lily asked looking at it curiously.

"That is your train ticket." Severus answered though not a full one.

"Platform 9 ¾? Is there such a platform?" Lily asked again looking back at Severus with one raised eyebrow.

"Yes there is, if you know where to look." he answered.

"Tell me then." Lily said slightly ticked off at Severus' tone.

"Go to King's Cross Station on September first before 11 o'clock am, because that is the time the train leaves for Hogwarts. To get to Platform 9 ¾, look for the platform 9 at King's Cross, then go straight for the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and that is how you'll get to the platform." Severus explained.

"Ok." Lily said getting the information in her memory.

"If that is all then I must be going now, good day and I will see you at Hogwarts." Severus bid and walked off.

Lily said nothing and closed the door, going to the living room to see if her family is there and they were; watching television. Rosa noticed that her daughter was back from her shopping trip with Severus.

"How was your shopping trip sweetie?" she asked.

"Hey, you're back!" Petunia said getting up to her feet and hugging her sister.

"Yeah, and my trip was great. I had a great time there." Lily replied smiling at them.

"So where are the things you bought there?" Petunia asked looking around and only saw one small bag that I was carrying.

"That is the only thing you bought?" she asked incredulously.

"Nope silly, Severus charmed this bag so I won't have to carry so many bags." Lily chuckled.

"Oh." was all Petunia said.

"But the things inside this bag is not all that I have bought." Lily said.

"What else did you buy then?" Petunia asked.

"This." Lily answered as she pulled out the cage behind her.

"Oh wow, what a beautiful owl." Petunia commented staring at the bird in awe as the bird seemingly puffed out its chest in what seemed to be in pride.

"Yeah, he is, isn't he?" Lily said smiling.

"Oh so it's a he then? What's his name?" Petunia asked.

"I haven't thought about that yet." Lily said.

"Why don't you go up to your room and rest for a while or fix your things. I will call you when dinner is ready." Rosa suggested.

Lily nodded and picked up the cage and the bag and went up the stairs to her room. Once there Lily placed the cage on an empty desk in her room, she then placed the bag she was carrying onto the bed. She reached her hand deep into it to pull out her purchases; the last item that she pulled out of the bag was her school trunk which she had the shopkeeper engrave her initials on Severus' order (A/N: because Lily didn't know that so Severus had to tell the shopkeeper). The letters were engraved in an intricate design. She then proceeded to pack the things she had purchased including the bag that Severus had charmed because he was her first friend outside of her family (adopted), and also some owl treats that the shopkeeper was kind enough to give her (for free as a matter of fact). After that she also placed her wand box inside the trunk but left her wand out on her writing desk. She went over to the owl and looked at him carefully; Lily noticed that the owl's posture was regal for a bird. After moments of pondering what she would name him, a name suddenly popped out.

"I will name you Ganymede, how's that? Do you like it?" she asked the bird.

The owl hooted his agreement and puffed out his chest more, as if he were proud of having that name. Lily chuckled and shook her head.

"You are a very prideful bird aren't you?" she stated.

She flopped down on her bed, flopped down on it, and then sighed. She lay there for several minutes before getting up to go to the bathroom to freshen up. A few moments later there was a knock on her door, before Petunia's head came poking out of it.

"Lily, dinner's ready." she said.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Lily said.

Petunia nodded and closed the door, Lily sighed and stretched a little as she stood up from her bed; she glanced at Ganymede and the bird stared right back at her.

"I'll be right back okay? I have to go to dinner downstairs; I'll feed you your treats later." Lily said and Ganymede hooted.

Lily chuckled at her familiar and went out the door.

"Did you have a great time at your trip Lily?" Jeff asked.

"Yep, I had a really amazing day today." Lily said as she beamed remembering the time she had on Diagon Alley.

Dinner went by wonderfully, with Lily telling her family how her day went. Her family was happy that she had a great time with Severus; to which Petunia teased her about them being cute together. That resulted in both of them teasing each other and giggling hysterically, making Rosa and Jeff smile at their daughters' antics. After dinner and dessert Lily went up to her room, but not before saying goodnight to her parents and sister; when she got to her room there was a tapping noise in the room. Lily honed in to where the noise was coming from and saw that there was an owl outside her bedroom window, she quickly went to the window and opened it to let the owl in. It was the same tawny owl that had delivered her acceptance letter, she took the envelope from its beak and the owl let go and went to groom itself instead. Lily shook her head at the bird and opened the letter.

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_I am writing to you to ask you if you have been accompanied by one of our students, and to inform you that someone will be coming to your home on Saturday at 9 am sharp, to escort you to Hogwarts for your summer tutoring._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Lily quickly went to her desk and got out some paper and pen since her quill and parchment are all ready packed into her trunk; she wrote her reply:

_Dear Deputy Headmistress,_

_Yes I have been accompanied by Severus Snape to Diagon Alley to get the things I needed for the school term. And thank you for informing me Headmistress, I will be ready on Saturday._

_Yours respectfully,_

_Lily Jasmine Evans_

Lily then folded the note and handed it to the owl that held it on its beak and flew off towards Hogwarts. Lily watched it until it disappeared from sight; she got some owl treats out for Ganymede and fed him. Once she knew that he was full she then proceeded to go to the bathroom to take a hot bath and relax a bit, after her bath she went to get dressed in night clothes (A/N: she packed in her trunk everything she will need at Hogwarts and I mean the essential things a girl needs, I forgot to write them in.) she climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Ganymede." Lily said yawning.

Ganymede hooted and tucked his face under his wing to sleep. Lily turned off her beside lamp and snuggled under the covers.

 _'I will tell them what the letter said tomorrow.'_  was her last thoughts before drifting off to dream land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose: I am so sorry for the super late update, I was so busy at home that I haven't had the chance to write on my laptop. But anyway the chapter's done and I will see you on the next chapter, but before I say goodbye completely. Do you see the read and review button on the very bottom of the page? Right there see? All you have to do is write a comment and click that little button. Right Bye now! Oh and no flames please, thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Rose: Whew! I finally finished with chapter 1, hope you readers will enjoy this as much as you did my first Harry Potter fanfic. Anyway please R&R!


End file.
